moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tax Act 627
Tax Act of 627 K.C. 1. Taxes of the Realm # All citizens and nobility within the Realm of Stormwind are required to pay the following taxes. ## A fifth of any able adult citizen’s yearly income, ### Income Taxes are to be paid once a year on whichever date is determined for that year by the Office of the Lord High Exchequer, ## A tenth of the current value of any property owned and a third of any profit said property yields to it’s owner, ### Property Taxes are to be paid once a year on whichever date is determined for that year by the Office of the Lord High Exchequer, ## A fifth of the value of any inherited property or inherited fortunes, ### Estate Taxes are to be paid while inheritances are being distributed by the barrister or legal official that manages the Will of the deceased, ## Any tariffs on imports or exports set by the Office of the Lord High Exchequer, Stormwind House of Nobles, or His Majesty. # Failure to pay these taxes or tariffs in timely manner is classified as Tax Evasion and is a crime under the Crimes and Misdeeds Act. 2. Tax Policy # The Stormwind Nobility are granted the freedom to establish their own tax policy over their lands so long as it meet the following requirements: ## It receive a seal of approval from the office of Lord High Exchequer, ## Can be implemented in cooperation with the Taxes of the Realm, ## Promises to His Majesty’s Treasury a half of their lands gross income. # Upon receiving approval from the Office of the Lord High Exchequer and paying the agreed taxes in a timely manner, the relevant Stormwind Nobility and citizens within their domain shall receive: ## The Military Protection of His Majesty’s soldiers, ## Any financial aid promised to the lands, ## Enforcement of their regional tax policy by the Office of the Lord High Exchequer’s tax collectors. # Should a proposed tax policy not be submitted to the Office of the Lord High Exchequer or any taxes with the seal of approval fail to be paid to the Office of the Lord High Exchequer in a timely manner, the following penalties shall be incurred upon the Stormwind Noble: ## A charge of Tax Evasion under the Crimes and Misdeeds Act, ## Revocation of the following: ### Military Protection from His Majesty’s soldiers, ### Any financial aid promised to the lands, ## A fine of thirty percent of the ruling Noble’s year’s income. # Any citizens or landless nobles that reside in Stormwind City or other independent regions within the Realm of Stormwind that do not have a vassal lord shall pay the Taxes of the Realm to the Office of the Lord High Exchequer. # The Office of the Lord High Exchequer will determine any additional taxes and tariffs upon the citizens and nobility of Stormwind City and other independent regions of the Realm. 3. Short Title & Commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Tax Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Stormwind House of Nobles